Ancient heros, and young ones
by MummyMan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's based completely off of Rune Factory 4. It takes place agter the events of the game and the main protagonists are the twin siblings who are the children of the games main protagonists. They fight an ancient threat that carries them to the future.


**This is my first posted fanfic, please be honest in your reviews and comments so I know how to improve my work. Thank you Queenlyn K for helping me with this, so readers please read her work, she's pretty good. Also my sister.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Rune Factory nor Young Justice. **

The Happy Family

(Normal pov. Location: Unknown)

Deep within the forest, in places where no human or monster have traveled. The night had settled and the world slept peacefully. Trees of this ancient woodland gently swayed in the midnight breeze, illuminated by the moons light. All was calm.

Rumble. The Earth shook. A great quake of such force began to destroy the pleasant ambiance of the night. As the trees shook some fell over and on top of each other. Birds cawed in surprise and quickly took flight from their nests. Small animals, mice, rabbits, foxes, and more ran in haste to escape the source of the disturbance.

Then the Earth cracked. Like a fallen fruit, the land tore itself apart. A large gash across the forest swallowed anything unfortunate enough to be in its path. Towering pines had their roots ripped up and any animals that hadn't followed their instincts fell into the canyon. The moon was now hidden behind a thick cloak of clouds, allowing the woodland to fall into darkness. But it didn't last long.

Suddenly the earthquake stopped. And what was left of this once calm place was bathed in a powerful crimson red and pitch black aura. Emerging from the canyon, and the source of this shadow, was a pulsating sphere of the combined red and black. As it levitated above the land, the tendrils of power that extended over the land returned to its origins.

In a split second the sphere dispersed into the nothingness. Where the Sphere was, now was a figure, still emitting the strange power. Its head was tucked downwards and covered by crossed arms. While it's legs were folded upward, as if it just took a great leap upwards. The beings appearance in itself was terrifying.

Its hands were grappling hook like claws with only four fingers. Its forearms were some 12 feet long, and upper arms were around 10 feet. Its torso was broad and freakishly muscled. The legs were similar to humans, if not for the hoof like feet with one large claw extending from the front. Behind its hidden head was a lion like mane going along its thick neck and down its back, before proceeding to its forty foot long tail. Except the mane was made of bone instead of fur.

Along its limbs and chest was a skeletal like armor adding to its already intimidating figure. It seemed as though it had images of dragons and similar beings to this one doing battle carved into the armor. The creature stood, in midair no less, revealing its gruesome head. It had a jaw of jagged and sharpened teeth with no lips, and had two five foot long pincers on each side. Its eyes were strangely like that of a human. They were dark blue, like an ocean of troubled waters. Its head, along with any other part of its body not covered in the exoskeleton, had leathery like lizard skin. It stood at twenty feet high; it's twice as long tail flailing around behind it. It gazed upon the scared land, pride in its eyes.

"I have returned!" It announced in a whisper, yet shouting voice. Following this announcement was the maniacal laughing of a mad demon.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Mwahahahaha!" It laughed, instilling fear into the land, while raising its arms as if to declare victory.

(Normal pov. Location:Selphia Castle: Kitchen)

The sounds of sizzling filled the kitchen and surrounding corridors. A gloved hand tapped an egg on a frying pan, cracking it a bit, then pouring the yellow yoke into the pan. While The second hand carefully moved the pan back and forth to cook the several eggs and pieces of bacon, the first hand moved to a chopping board and expertly cuted the various fruits and veggies already placed, into tiny bits.

Both hands picked up the board and knife and scraped the chopped ingredients into a blender, then switching it on. After a few seconds of loud mechanical chopping, the person turned off the blender. Then proceeded to pour the contents into seven glass cups. The chef turned off the stove off then placed the bacon strips and eggs on some plates, already lined with buttered toast and rice. As the chef slapped his hands together, finished with his work, he jumped in surprise as a voice yelled at him.

"Young master!" the voice yelled in shock. The chef, or young master turned to the voice. As he turned he revealed his looks. He was a young man; he looked to be about sixteen. He had a mop of startling light green hair matching his seaweed green eyes. He was pale, but more handsomely pale then sickly. He was wearing jeans and a silk pajama shirt, covered by an apron with various stains.

"You don't have to sound so shocked, Vishnal." he said with a slight , one of the three butlers for the castle, was at the entrance to the kitchen, gripping his cheeks in shock.

"Yes I should be, you are the young master, it is not your place to cook meals!" he scolded the young master. The boy sighed, apparently having heard this scolding before. Then a light bulb went off.

"Oh well, guess you're right. I'll just throw this away and let you get to work." he said rather submissively. Vishnal put his hands on his hips.

"Good, then go get yourself cleaned up." he told the boy. As the boy approached the trash can he sighed sadly.

"Too bad, and I went to all this trouble to make you **curry.** Guess I'll just throw it away." Vishnal stopped dead in his tracks, then quickly turned to the boy.

"Perhaps I was too harsh, no reason to throw this lovely meal away when it's already cooked." he said, apologetically.

"Oh okay, but you were right about me cleaning up, so you can set the table!" The boy said. Before Vishnal could react, the boy threw his apron at him, and grabbed a large platter of oversized pancakes and rushed out the door. Leaving the butler to do dishes and set a table.

As the boy walked down the hall, happily humming a tune, a girl in similar attire to Vishnal's with purple hair, walked out of one of the side rooms yawning.

"Morning Clorica." he said happily. Clorica spotted him and wiped the tiredness from her eyes.

"Good morning, Moonkris." she said tiredly.

"You want to help me get these pancakes to Aunt Venti?" Moonkris asked the female butler. She thought for a moment.

"Isn't that Volkanon's job?" she asked. Moonkris's smile broadened.

"Yep, but I woke up early so I did it." he told her. She thought for another moment. Then shrugged.

"Sure I need to wake up anyway…" she said as she drifted into sleep. Moonkirs sighed.

"Good luck with that." he said before continuing down the hall. after a few minutes he came to a bright open air circular room. It was a dome like room with grand designs and decorations. In the center of the room, the morning light shined down through the open roof, shining at just the right angle to make the scales of a large dragon sparkle. Curled in a sleeping position on a slightly raised pedestal was a large green and blue dragon. Other colors also mixed into the dragons being.

As Moonkris approached the dragon, he chuckled. Holding the platter with one hand he tapped one of the beings horns.

"Aunt Venti, wake up." he said quietly. Venti groaned, rolling over. "Five more minutes…" came her sleepy, childish voice. The boy huffed and walked over to where her head was now. He held the platter of pancakes a few inches below her nose.

"Guess you don't want pancakes then." he said. He quickly and calmly stepped back to avoid being hit by Venti's head as she shot up.

"You were saying?" She said, now awake. The boy smiled as he held up the platter.

"I made you pancakes Aunt Venti!" He said. The dragon stood to her full height and yawned. Then turned to the boy in front of her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she pouted. Moonkris placed the platter in front of her, chuckling.

"Well, you let my parents call you Venti, and you've always act like family to my sister and I." he said matter of factly. The dragon glared at him. She picked up a pancake with both hands and began nibbling.

"And that makes me your aunt?" she asked. Moonkris nodded a yes. Then thought of something.

"Well, it was White's idea to start calling you that." he said. Venti sighed.

"That sister of yours is rather obnoxious." After this statement, an elderly man in butler attire walked in from the opposite entrance. He was also holding a second platter of pancakes.

"Lady Ventuswill, I have prepared you breakfest. I present the most delicious-" he stopped as he spotted the first platter that Moonkris brought.

"Thank you Volkanan, you may leave them next to the first plate!" she said. As the butler did as instructed, he eyed the not only plump looking pancakes, but also larger in size to the ones he brought. He turned to Moonkris.

"Young lord, how you always manage to wake before me I will never know." Moonkris nodded in agreement.

"You know it, I can't let you guys do all the work, and I like cooking." he said. To which the older man burst out in tear. He then brought the boy into a bone crushing hug.

"You are so kind to everyone, even to the lowly servants! Your grace is enough to make one weep!" he yelled, squeezing the boy. Moonkris gasped, trying to breath.

"Must… Have… Oxygen!" he was able to wheeze out. The butler realized he was crushing the boy and released him. As Moonkris landed on his butt, gasping for air, he coughed a bit. Volkanan helped him up before bowing slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Volkanan apologized. Moonkris laughed.

"No worries, just go get yourself some breakfast." he told his elder. Volkanan burst out in tears again. He covered his tears with an arm and proceeded to the exit.

"Of 'course young master! I will eat anything you've laid out for a simple servant!" he yelled as he made his exit. Moonkris sighed. He faced the laughing dragon.

"If you'll excuse me, I still need to get dressed." he said before leaving.

(Some time later: In the dining room)

Moonkris entered the richly decorated dining room with a large table taking up most of the space. He was now in his day clothes, which consisted of black silk like jeans that had slim lines of white down the sides. He wore a brown belt with multiple pouches and silver buckle. He wore a black dress vest made of the same material as his pants. It also had white buttons. Under his vest he had on a long sleeved purple shirt with black stripes. He also wore a black shawl (I don't know how to describe it, it's the same one the male protagonist wears in Rune Factory 4) lined with white, and the underside was purple.

As Moonkris entered the dining room, he expertly caught a butter knife flying at his face at unnatural speeds. He brought his hand down, revealing the sight before him. While the far end of the dining table sat a calm Lest, Moonkris's father, having tea poured into his cup by Vishnal, the other half of the room looked like a war zone. To his left, behind a chair moved from it's original space, crouched a irritated looking Frey, Moonkris's mother, gripping a handful of eggs.

On the other side, White, Moonkris's twin sister, stood using a platter top as a shield, holding a bowl of fried rice. She was wearing a yellow night gown which had a bow in the center. She too had light green hair and eyes except her hair went to the mid of her back and spread out in sharp angles. Her bangs curled around her cheeks and she had one bang that went down in the center of her face.

Moonkris sighed as he began his trek through the food fight. He walked fast to the other side, dodging various foods he had cooked earlier.

"You shouldn't throw utensils at your brother!" Frey yelled at her daughter. She then threw four bacon strips like throwing stars at White, who blocked them with her "shield".

"Well you shouldn't be so uptight!" she fired back at her mom before tossing the bowl of rice.

"When am I uptight!?" the girls mother questions, as she barrel rolled behind another chair. White huffed.

"When you started this fight about "proper dress"!" she answered. Then a glass of juice flew at her and she ducked. The poor innocent glass though, shattered on the wall. Moonkris finally made it through and stood next to his father.

"What are they fighting about now?" he asked his father. Lest chuckled.

"About how you sister won't get dressed before breakfast." he informed his son. Moonkris sighed.

"What was the score again, fifty three-forty five?" he asked. His father put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Actually I think it's sixty two-fifty five." he said unsure. Vishnal coughed, gaining their attention.

"The score is fifty six White, seventy Frey." he said. Both father and son went "ah" at the information.

"Thank you Vishnal." Lest said with a smile. Moonkris sighed.

"Shall I intervene?" he asked. his father put down his tea cup in favor of a pocket watch.

"I'd rather bet on the winner, but Venti wanted to talk to your mother and I today about something." he said, a bit sad about not being able to gamble with his son and friend. Moonkris nodded then stepped forward. He pulled out a strange stone from one of the numerous pouches. He held it up in a fist and placed his left hand open under it.

In a split second, a beam of water came gushing out of his hands. First he blasted his sister, royally soaking her. Then faced his mother. He immediately shrunk as he was now the target of her glare.

"Don't you dare." she demanded. In a burst of courage, Moonkris grinned broadly. Before firing the same beam at his mother, soaking her as well. As Moonkris placed the rune in his pouch, he didn't notice the two females towering over him, both resembling angry demons. He yelped in fear. Thankfully, his father stepped in front of him.

"Now girls, you must admit that was getting out of hand, right?" he said nervously. It calmed them down, a little. As Frey regained her composure, White just huffed and began to leave. She was stopped by her father though.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Lest asked his daughter kindley. She turned to face her fathers cheery, yet somehow menacing, smile.

"I was uh… Going to get dressed!" she said unsurely. Her father raised his index finger and moved it left and right as he went "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Still smiling, he said.

"You mean, you are going to stay here and clean up this mess." he said, somehow cheerfully and evilly at the same time. His daughter quickly nodded.

"Of course dad!" she said. Her brother chuckled quietly, but their father still heard. He faced his son.

"And what are you going to do, son?" Moonkris paled further, and audibly gulped.

"I'm going to stay and help, since I decided to soak mother." he said, obviously not wanting to bring his fathers punishment, whatever it was, down on him. Lest smiled.

"Good. Now then, beautiful, let's get you into something dryer." he said to his wife as they began to leave the room. Lest wrapped an arm around her as she giggled.

"I'm guessing you'll be helping me with that?" she asked seductively. The two kissed, leaving their children hunched over and gripped her stomach, while also pointing a finger down her throat and gagging. Moonkris just felt his stomach gurgle in disturbance. He cried slightly.

"I still haven't eaten anything." he cried a bit. His sister just elbowed him.

"To bad, you're helping me, or do you want to find out what kind of wacky tortures dad has?" she said light heartedly to her brother. He stood up straight.

"I think my stomach can wait a bit longer." he said, before joining his laughing sister in cleaning the room.

(Location: Unknownn)

At the top of a mountain, a humongous beast stood. He glared upon the surrounding forests and lakes, despising every bit of it. In the distance, he glared. The only thing a normal man or monster could see was a small glint a shining light, but this monster was staring at a town. This unfortunate town was known as the Town of Selphia. The monster chuckled.

"The Divine Wind, only three others like you, while only one of my kind survives." it glared in pure hatred, even further into the town. It picked up a boulder, and clenched it in one hand.

"You will be the first to fall, then I shall have my revenge on this world." it glared even closer to the skylights of the castle.

"Once you're mine, I will destroy this world and all you hold dear." he gripped the boulder, crushing it.

"It's ironic, you try to keep the runes from drying up, but they will be your undoing." he stated, as if knowing he would win. He glared as far as his vision could reach, into a dome like room, where two humans were speaking with a dragon. The beast laughed.

"It is time!" he shouted, before lifting his arms to call the power of the land to him.

(Normal pov: Location: Ventuswill's chambers)

The two earthmates entered the room. Lest wearing his regular attire, and Frey in a dry outfit. They both bowed their heads to the dragon in respect.

"You wanted to see us Venti?" Lest asked. Venti looked to them in complete seriousness.

"Yes, Lest, Frey, You are two of my greatest friends and most trusted people." she said this in complete seriousness, stunning the two. It wasn't quite like when she would use her um "divine" voice, but with her natural voice, but with more seriousness than anyone has ever heard. To a good listener, they would also hear the line of worry her voice had.

"Thanks for the compliments Venti, but why so serious?" Frey asked her friend in a surprised tone. Venti sighed.

"Remember when you two promised you wouldn't tell anyone of my true voice, and I told you why?" the two nodded "Yes, of 'course Venti." Lest said.

"It was because I feared creating personal attachments, I didn't want to hurt anyone nor get hurt myself." she chuckled a bit in memory.

"Besides slipping up once or twice, you two kept your promise and respected my decision. I thank you for that." she said. Now she was worrying her two closest friends.

"Venti, what is it, you know you can tell us." Lest said, try to encourage his friend.

"I know this Lest, and now I have a secret I must tell you, one far more ominous than the way I speak." she told the two. "What is it?" Frey asked curiously.

"You both know of the war the dragons fought long, long ago?" she asked, both nodded yes.

"Good, now I will reveal the truth of this war and who the enemy was." the two earthmates were near hysterics. The enemy that the dragons fought eons ago? The ones that brought the Earth to it's knees? This event was unrecorded, by any human of took a breath.

"You see, this land was a great empire, but not of man but dragons. There was once thousands of dragons like myself, and we cared for the land. But as history has taught us, all golden ages must end. A race of monster, not like the goblins and orcs that you've faced, but towering giants, of horrific appearance, and great power. They appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and attacked not only us, the dragons, but the land itself." she stopped to take a breath, and to make sure her friends were listening. They were.

"And so began the war, a war that would shake the very foundations of the world. We faced them bravely, but the creatures were as powerful as three dragons combined, and twenty times as violent. We faced them, but it was very obvious who was losing the war. Us. In a last effort to defend the world, we gathered all that was left, and with the runes bestowed gifts of different elements onto four dragons. They are now the last of my kind, the Native Dragons." The two were even more shocked, shaking with anticipation of how the story would end.

"With the other three, and myself, leading the charge, we faced the seemingly unstoppable enemy. And the believed last battle begun. It lasted a full month before the fight ended. In the end, to say we were the victors would be a pitiful remark. Only the four who had received the blessings from the runes were left, the Native Dragons. With the battle believed over, we began to leave and rebuild our broken home. But there was one more, their leader. A being so terrible, he defined the word monster. His name was… **Animosity**." with that said it got considerably colder.

The two earth mates exchanged glances. "Why are you telling us this?" Lest questioned.

"Because, after the battle in our weakened states, we were unable to defeat him, only lock him away. In the only prison we thought could possibly ho-" she stopped before she finished her sentence. A clear shiver went up her back, and a look of pure dread overtook her being.

"Venti!?" the earthmates yelled, rushing to their friends side. Venti came out of the feeling and turned to them.

"I am fine, but my suspicions are confirmed, he has somehow broken through his cell, in the center of the world. And now he seeks to destroy us." she said. The earthmates were unsure what she meant by this.

"What do you mean Venti?" Lest asked.

"We locked their leader away, at the center of the world. We used the most powerful magics to do so, but he has escaped, and now seeks our destruction." she told them. If it was possible to shock them more, the dragon had. Frey began to look angry.

"If there's some monster, just let us at 'em, will kick the guys ass and put him in his place!" she declared bravely. Venti looked at her in horror.

"You will do no such thing! It took the combined powers of all the Native Dragons to even subdue him! It will take no less to do so again." Venti warned them. Lest thought for a second.

"Then can't you just get the others here?" he asked earnestly. Venti sighed.

"I've tried, but they don't believe me. I need solid evidence that he has returned." Frey grinned.

"I like where this is going." she said, somewhat insanely.

"You shouldn't, I want you two, to find him out and discover his plan. The others won't believe me, but if I know his plan and have earthmates backing me up, they'll re-think this situation." she said. Frey grinned.

"Let me get my ax!" she yelled before running to get her ax. Lest sighed.

"Venti, I trust you, but…" Venti looked at him, a bit surprised.

"But what Lest?" she asked. He turned to her.

"If he's escaped, then if you lock this **Animosity** up again, he'll already know how to escape." Venti laughed a bit, shocking the earthmate a bit.

"I have no intention to lock him up again." she said, cheerfully. Lest raised an eyebrow.

"When we faced him before, we were weakened. Now though we've been giving eons to rest. Also we have you two to show us how to, how does Frey say it? Kick ass?" she asked. Her friend laughed.

"A little angrier and lot louder, but yeah. So we're going to be fighting a monster stronger than the Native Dragons combined, hope it ends well." the two sat in silence for a minute.

"I know it will, you have kids to look after now." Venti told her friend happily. Lest laughed.

"Yep, but they wouldn't have to live in fear of my tortures." he said. Venti joined his laughing.

"How did that even start?" she asked between laughs. Lest laughed more.

"No idea!" he answered. They started to calm down. Lest wiped away a laughing tear from his eye. Just after they stopped laughing. They heard a familiar man crying. Lest turned, only to be grabbed by a crying Volkanan.

"Seeing you two laugh brings such joy to my heart!" he yelled while squeezing the younger man. Lest wheezed.

"Need… air…" he wheezed out, and the butler dropped him flat on his ass.

To Be Continued

**Alright all done. Once again thank you Queenlyn K for the oc. To anyone who spent their time to read this thank you. As my first fanfiction I hope people are truthful in their comments and reviews. I hope to have another chapter every week. Thank you and see you in chapter two**.


End file.
